Seven Deadly Sins: Naraku's Plan
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: after Naraku gets an idea to destroy Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru and Koga by using the seven deadly sins it’s up to Shippo and Kirara to save them all, who will get what sin? please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Seven Deadly Sins: Naraku's Plan

Description: after Naraku gets an idea to destroy Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru and Koga by using the seven deadly sins it's up to Shippo and Kirara to save them all, who will end up with which sin? please r&r.

Kagome sighed as she examined the book she had in front of her. "Would you quit that sighing, it's annoying," Inuyasha ordered bringing Kagome out of her thoughts to look at him with a confused look, obviously not realizing she was sighing so much.

"Sorry," Kagome told him as she tried to concentrate on the words on the page.

"Are you studying for another test Kagome," Sango asked playing with a stick in the fire. They had stopped to camp in the woods again on their search for Naraku. "Yeah, it's stuff about cultural history; right now I'm studying the seven deadly sins," Kagome answered as her eyes scanned the book about the sins.

"What are those," Shippo asked jumping onto Kagome's shoulder and to look at what she was reading.

"They were teachings of the seven sins that were considered to be deadly and they are pride, anger, lust, gluttony, greed, envy and sloth," Kagome explained to Shippo showing her pictures of people who were committing each of the sins.

"Sounds like Miroku already has two of those, greed and lust," Sango commented as she glanced over at Miroku with a shrewed look. Miroku frowned at her, "Excuse me, I am not like that," he lied.

"Uh huh, right" Sango shot back. Unnoticed by the rest one of Naraku's insects hovered behind a nearby tree and undetected by the rest, flew off.

"I see, perfect" Naraku smirked as the insect hovered in front of him. "I think I have an idea how to destroy Inuyasha and his friends once and for all," Naraku laughed maliciously.

"Kagura, I have a little job for you to do," Naraku said turning to his incarnation. 'Great, what is it this time,' Kagura thought as she walked out from the shadows to receive her instructions.

"I plan to end Inuyasha and the others by turning these so called deadly sins against them and watch them be overcome by them," Naraku explained before laughing his evil laugh once again.

A/N: well that's all I have for right now, but I have some awesome ideas, so yeah, please be patient, please review, I really appreciate it.


	2. Kagura's Order

Chapter Two: Kagura's Order

"Here I am, doing Naraku's dirty work again," Kagura grumbled as she glided through the air on her large feather in search for Inuyasha and his friends. She rode and rode through the clear sky until she saw Inuyasha and the group walking along a dirt path since they had decided to get up the next morning and search for Naraku.

"Finally," Kagura said as she lowered closer to the ground towards them. As Kagura lowered closer she noticed they were already ready for a battle, undoubtedly because Inuyasha sniffed her out.

"Kagura, what are you doing here," Inuyasha barked as she touched the ground and placed her feather back in her hair. "Why should I tell you that," Kagura said as she readied her fan, "Dance of blades," she yelled.

Everyone managed to dodge her attack, running in separate directions. "Strange, Kagura usually doesn't attack us all of a sudden like that," Sango commented as she picked herself from the ground.

Miroku rose also, "Naraku must have ordered her to do so in order to distract us from something," he said wisely.

Kagura smirked; she didn't have time to bother with these people. She pulled out something in her pocket, a few, of what looked to be, small pebbles.

She threw one and it hit Inuyasha which dissolved into him and fell to the ground in pain. He bared his teeth through the agony. "Inuyasha," Kagome said running by his side.

Before Kagome could do anything she too was hit with a pebble and fell to her knees next to Inuyasha, gasping in pain. Inuyasha fought through his pain and ran to Kagome's side, "Kagome! What did you do Kagura," he spat glaring up at her.

Kagura smirked again, "What's it to you," she asked and turned to Sango with the same determined, but evil sort of look,

"Sango," Miroku screamed and just like Inuyasha, he tried running to her aid, but he too was too late. Sango let out a scream as she too dropped to the ground.

"Sango," Miroku dropped next to her and took her hand, hoping to ease her pain.

"Fool," Kagura yelled and before Miroku could move he was hit with a pebble.

He took to his knees beside Sango, glaring up at Kagura through his pain. Shippo coward behind them, fearing he was next. Kirara, who had already turned into her larger form, ran towards Kagura, ready to attack.

"Dance of blades," she yelled sending blades towards the demon cat, but Kirara dodged them and allowed Kagura to make her escape. Everyone started to stand up, feeling much better like they had never been hit with the pebbles.

"Are you guys ok," Shippo asked. "I feel much better now," Kagome answered stretching, "That was weird though."

"Yeah, we better keep our guard up," Sango put in.

"There's no telling what Kagura did to us," Miroku pointed out frowning in confusion. Inuyasha shrugged, "I feel fine and we better hurry and be on our way," he told them leading them off back on the dirt road, not knowing that they were now in trouble.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru said noticing her feather coming down from the sky, "Jaken, Rin, hide," he ordered as he braced himself. They nodded and ran off into the nearby bush.

'Now, this will be tricky,' Kagura thought as she touched the ground in front of him.

"What's your purpose," Sesshoumaru asked taking out his sword. Kagura smiled, ignoring his question, "it's been a while Sesshoumaru," she said as she pulled a pebble from her pocket.

He frowned at her, "I'll ask again, what's your purpose?" Before Sesshoumaru could even make a move, Kagura threw the pebble in his direction. It hit right at Sesshoumaru's chest and sipped into his skin. Sesshoumaru glanced at his chest with an emotionless face, not even acting the least bit in pain.

Kagura frowned, 'he doesn't even act wounded, will it work on him,' she pondered before dodging his attack.

"Sorry I can't stay longer," Kagura announced before taking off on her feather.

Sesshoumaru watched her go, 'What was that she threw at me,' he wondered as Jaken and Rin came out of the bushes.

Kagura looked down at him as she went on, 'Until we see each other again,' she then turned to the pebbles left in her hand, 'I have two more, I'll hurry and get it over with,' she thought as her feather carried her further and further through the sky.

She picked up on who she was searching for and lowered down to find the wolf demon leader, Koga, by himself foraging. "Kagura," he snarled as he formed a battle stance.

Kagura was getting tired of this trip and wanted to end it quickly.

"Dance of the dragon," she yelled and huge cyclones circled Koga so he couldn't escape. Kagura threw a pebble and it hit Koga square on, making him slightly wince in pain.

Koga snarled angrily waiting for the cyclones to disappear, but when they did Kagura was already gone.

"That was easy," Kagura said as she headed towards her last destination. Kikyo stopped walking, looked to the sky and frowned.

"Well, well I finally found you," Kagura said taking the final pebble out.

"What do you want Kagura," Kikyo asked as she pulled out an arrow and aimed her bow at her.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty," Kagura said, yelling the last word as she took action.

Kikyo was about to let go of the arrow, but got hit with the pebble. She sunk to the ground groaning. She looked up at Kagura with a hateful look.

Kagura smiled and took off again on her feather; her work was complete, now it was time to wait for them to destroy themselves.

A/N: I know, this chapter was kinda boring, but had to be done, sorry, hope it wasn't too bad, lol and I plan to make it better ;) trust me, it will be funny.


	3. The After Effects

Chapter 3: The After Effects

After Kagura's attack, Inuyasha and the group kept on their search for Naraku. Miroku kept a thoughtful expression through most of the journey.

"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked looking over to him.

"I'm just wondering what it was Kagura attacked us with, she must have been under Naraku's orders, I have a bad feeling about this," he answered bringing a hand to his chin in ponder.

Inuyasha snorted, "Well I don't feel any different," he said continuing his pace.

"Well me neither, but I think it's best if we pay close attention for anything suspicious," Miroku advised with a sigh as he lowered his hand from his chin and kept on walking.

"Do you mind if we stop at the next village and stay at an inn, it's been a while since we have and I want to take a nice long bath," Kagome said turning to Inuyasha as she walked.

"I guess, you guys are so weak having to stay in an inn or hut all the time," Inuyasha told her as he crossed his arms.

Kagome stopped, "Sit," she yelled angrily.

Inuyasha fell hard on the dirt and before he could pick himself up and yell at Kagome, Miroku added, "I agree with Kagome, if something does happen at least we will be settled somewhere."

Inuyasha just turned angrily and started walked again, "Whatever," he growled hating to be outnumbered.

After they arrived to the next village and everyone got their own inn room, except for Shippo who stayed with Kagome and Kirara who stayed with Sango, they all joined together in one room to eat dinner together.

Far away at Naraku's hideout castle, Naraku smiled evilly as he watched his victims through Kanna's mirror, "The sins should be absorbed into their systems by now, now all I have to do is watch and wait as they attack them all differently and destroy them all or destroy each other," Naraku said with a horrible laugh.

"Won't they figure it out," Kagura asked twirling her fan in her fingers, bored.

"Oh they will realize something is wrong in the beginning, but soon they will be to overcome by their desires that it won't matter," Naraku explained with a wicked grin.

-----------------------

Suddenly Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Koga and Kikyo felt a rushing pulse through out their body.

----------------------

Kikyo froze, 'What was that just now, it feels like my body is grasped by something,' she thought holding her chest, trying to breath. Then she grabbed her temples as a painful surge took place in her head, visions whipped around in her mind.

She saw Inuyasha holding Kagome's hand, Inuyasha kissing her. Kikyo looked up and her eyes flashed green as she greeted her teeth, 'that wench, Inuyasha belongs to me' she thought as she balled her fists, "I'll take care of her," she said to herself.

----------------------

Sesshoumaru frowned as he too pulsated, 'Strange,' he thought as he stopped in his path. Jaken, not looking where he was going for yelling at Rin, smacked right into Sesshoumaru's leg.

Jaken looked up confused and worried, "Forgive me lord Sesshoumaru, but why have you stopped," he asked, hoping he wouldn't kill him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red and his face turned into rage.

Jaken shook with fear, "Sesshoumaru," he questioned uncertain. Sesshoumaru grabbed his head, trying to stop himself from transforming, but he couldn't help it, he was so angry.

"What's happening to me, why can't I control my transformation," Sesshoumaru asked to no one in particular as agonized over his demon form.

"Jaken take Rin, run," he tried warning with a growl. Jaken was beyond afraid and after a short hesitation ran off grabbing Rin by the hand as he went.

"Sesshoumaru," Rin said helplessly as she watched him from safety. Sesshoumaru was transforming into his huge dog form, his teeth bared. His heart beating faster and his breathing turning from a human that breathed hard to a dog panting and growling.

Jaken and Rin cowering low, wondering what would become of them all.

---------------------

Koga sat still as his fellow wolf mates stared at him, "Are you ok, boss?" Ginta asked worried.

'What happened to me,' Koga asked staring at his hands as he sweated. The worry of what happened mixed inside Koga's mind with a new curiosity, a new desire. Koga frowned, 'What the heck is going on, why do I have the urge to want more, more of everything,' he wondered as he breathed harder, his heart racing.

He began to shake, "More, I need more," he said and the other wolves looked at each other with concern.

'Why, why do I need more,' Koga wondered as the thought overwhelmed him.

-----------------------

"What was that are you guys ok," Shippo asked concern written all over his tiny face.

Kirara meowed also worried as she looked to her companion. The others sat frozen with their food all eaten; they had all felt the same rush.

Inuyasha frowned, 'Why do I feel like this, I feel so tired,' he thought as his eyes tried fighting to stay open.

He yawned, 'No, I can't sleep now, we have to find leads on Naraku, I can't,' but he couldn't help it, he was drifting off to sleep, no matter how hard he tried fighting it.

Shippo eyes forwarded, "Inuyasha, why are you sleeping," he asked then turned to Kagome who he was surprised to see smiling under the circumstances.

"I'm so awesome, did you guys see me fight that last demon, I was so amazing," Kagome laughed obviously enjoying herself, but then she too frowned, 'weird should I be so happy, I mean Inuyasha has fallen asleep and something weird is going on,' but for some reason she didn't much care and she smiled again, thinking of how she's supposedly awesome in every way.

Shippo got even more worried as he turned to Miroku and Sango.

Miroku was grinning and going towards Sango, his hormones surging throughout him, telling his mind to lunge onto the closest female.

Sango put up her hand to block Miroku, who was acting like an animal during mating season.

'Why…must I have…this strong..urge,' Miroku thought as he drooled, trying his best to overcome Sango's block.

Sango frowned at his actions, but then sniffed the air and looked around desperately; she had become insanely hungry all of a sudden.

She rushed over to Kagome's bag, causing Miroku to fall face first on the floor.

Sango quickly opened Kagome's bag and pulled out a random snack and gorged on it.

Shippo was now totally freaked out as he looked from Sango to Kagome and noticed she didn't mind if she rummaged through her bag for the fact she couldn't keep bragging about herself, then to Miroku injured on the floor and Inuyasha sound asleep.

If this wasn't suspicious he didn't know what was.

Kirara meowed if though agreeing.

A/N: thanks for the reviews so far, hope you liked the chapter, I enjoyed writing it, so Kikyo has envy, Sesshoumaru has anger, Koga has greed, Inuyasha has Sloth, Kagome has pride, Miroku has lust and Sango has gluttony :) it will be especially fun to mix Kagome's pride with Kikyo's envy, ha ha ha, lol, please review, I love reviews.

And for those who are reading my other stories I kind of didn't want to continue with 'After Naraku,' because I don't think much people are liking it –sighs- but I like that story and I'm trying my best at it and I'm still trying my best on 'Kagome's School Project' and 'Life's Gifts' as for the rest I'm running out of ideas, but please read the others, I really appreciate it and for those Inu/kik fans, please read my 'Inuyasha and Kikyo' story that I recently posted, ok, I'll stop rambling, lol.


	4. Sin Catastrophe

Chapter 4: Sin Catastrophe

Sesshoumaru's huge dog form ran through the forest chasing Jaken and Rin and knocking down trees as he went.

"My lord, why are you doing this?" Jaken screamed as he ran for his life, occasionally glancing behind him. The pair of prey was beginning to tire.

"Please don't hurt us lord Sesshoumaru," Rin cried, trying to keep up with Jaken.

At Rin's cries, Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, sinking his claws in the ground below. He panted harder as he tried standing his ground. Thoughts began to swirl the demon's head.

He heard his father's voice, 'Do you have someone to protect?' which made Sesshoumaru grow angrier although he kept his claws firmly intact with the soil, his teeth bared.

"No," he said out loud as another thought crossed his mind, his father's voice again, 'I'm going to give the great sword, Tetsusaiga to your brother, you can't handle it,' Sesshoumaru's teeth bared more furiously as his anger rose, "NO!" he yelled, but instead of going after his two followers he began ripping down trees in a violent rage.

Jaken and Rin hid behind a tree away from the rabid looking dog. 'What has gotten into him, he has never acted like this,' Jaken thought as his eyes filled with tears, part fear part sympathy. Then an idea struck him, 'Kagura,' Jaken frowned at the thought, 'she must have done something to him.'

Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the thoughts in his head which made him angrier, thoughts of Inuyasha, his father, that mortal that loved his father, Naraku, Kagura, that boy that almost killed Rin, those mortals traveling with his half brother, the people who he despised or generally loathed.

Sesshoumaru's rampaging continued as he tried destroying everything in his path. Jaken and Rin didn't want to leave him in the state he was in, but they had to get away, so they took off as fast as they could, unnoticed by the angry demon.

------------------------------

Far away in Koga's den, the young pack leader started going around the cave collecting…rocks. "More I got to have more," he mumbled as he grabbed stones from left and right. The other wolves were for a loss at words as they watched their leader make a fool out of himself.

Koga finally stopped in a sitting position and counted his rocks frantically. He frowned then threw the rocks to the ground, angry. He crossed his arms and made a pouting face, his leg began to twitch nervously, "I must have more, more of something," he kept saying.

"B..boss, are..you ok" Hakkaku stuttered uncertainly.

Koga continued searching around, 'What is it I desire,' then a thought quickly hit him, 'Kagome,' he smiled thinking of her, 'I must have her.'

Koga stood up and all curious eyes were on him, "I must have her, she will be mine," he shouted before turning into a cyclone and departing.

"You think he meant Kagome," Ginta asked Hakkaku.

"Of course, who else would he be talking about," Hakkaku answered obviously.

They stared off where he had left, "Something is odd about him, shouldn't we go after him," Ginta asked slightly worried.

"Are you kidding, we wouldn't be able to catch up with him," Hakkaku said and both of them sighed, defeated.

----------------------------

A very envious Kikyo walked along the grass and dirt, menacingly. Her eyes were forwarded in a frown as she thought how much she wanted what Kagome had, Inuyasha.

'It's not fair, that should be me, I should have Inuyasha, not her,' Kikyo kept thinking as she walked further to her destination.

"I'll take care of Kagome and then I'll have my Inuyasha," she said with glaring eyes.

As she walked on past villages that may or may not have needed her services, she just looked over at the people with envy, 'I wish I could be like them, alive and to have a purpose,' she thought.

She didn't care to help any of the wounded villagers, she had one goal at the moment and she was heading towards the village Inuyasha and the others were at that very moment.

---------------------------

Shippo didn't know what he should do; it was obvious something had happened when Kagura hit them with those pebbles, but what could he do?

Kirara meowed nervously at the situation they were in.

Without moving his head, Shippo scanned the inn room at his fellow comrades, very uneasy.

Inuyasha still hadn't woke from his nap, although he kept tossing and turning lazily in his sleep, mumbling.

Kagome watched her reflection in her mirror as she made poses and thinking how brilliant and beautiful she was.

Miroku gazed back and forth between Kagome and Sango, drooling, he seemed to be undressing them with his eyes.

Sango had put yet something else in her mouth, furiously chewing as she grabbed something else.

Shippo sighed, it seemed to be getting worse and he couldn't understand what he should do, then a thought occurred to him. The young fox demon jumped up and ran to Kagome's bag, pulling out her history book; she had read him something so familiar to what was going on.

He flipped frantically through it pass ancient times and their people. He finally stopped on the page he was desperately looking for, the seven deadly sins. His eyes grew, this was it, and they were infected with the seven deadly sins.

Shippo smiled triumphantly, he finally had something to go on, then he slammed the book shut in his small hands with a grim look, "Deadly," he said nervously.

He watched as his friends were taken in by the sins, he had to do something fast, but what?

Then Shippo froze, he heard something outside and people screaming. "Uh oh," he said and looked outside and saw a huge disgusting looking demon heading into the village. Shippo then looked over at his friends and his heart sunk, 'Would they fight like this?'

Kirara meowed as she took hold of Sango's skirt and pulled at it, wanting her to stop eating and fight off the demon.

The group seemed to realize there was something wrong going on and seemed to snap out of their sin absorbed state. Shippo smiled, that's the friends he knew and loved.

"A demon," Inuyasha yawned, but instead of grabbing his sword out and running to slay it, he fell back onto the floor, sound asleep.

Shippo sighed, "Don't worry guys, I can take care of this demon all by myself," Kagome announced, grabbing her quiver and bow before running outside.

Shippo was a little glad, but mostly worried that she went on her own, but then, "Kagome, wait," came Sango's voice as she grabbed a rice ball and ran after Kagome.

Miroku, not even worrying about his staff and, not to Shippo's surprise, kept drooling and followed the girls outside like the horny monk he was.

Shippo noticed that Kagome was the only one who carried her weapon with her, her prideful state hoping to get all the glory. The fox demon ran outside with his friends glancing back at Inuyasha sleeping, 'We sure could use you right now,' he sighed as he arrived outside with Kirara following right after.

Kirara transformed into her large cat form.

Kagome was in a battle stance with her bow aimed at the demon, "Is everybody watching me, watch me kick this demon's butt," she yelled.

"Come on Kagome, you got to let us help, stop being so prideful," Sango said as she ate her rice ball, looking as if she didn't have a care for anything else.

Kagome stopped and frowned, 'How dare she think I can't handle it, I'm the great Kagome and I radiant with skill,' she thought stomping over to Sango.

'What is she doing,' Shippo thought worried as the demon came closer.

Sango frowned confused at her as she was about to take another bite. Before she could reach the food to her mouth, Kagome yanked the rice ball out of Sango's hand and threw it on the ground then smiled satisfied.

Sango's jaw dropped like it was the worst thing Kagome could do to her. She looked down at her morsel and began to cry, she was still hungry.

Kagome smiled as she went back to her current spot to shoot the demon. Miroku grinned as he came closer and closer to Sango's butt.

Sango looked at her rice ball on the floor then got an idea, why should she care if it was on the ground. As Miroku reached out to stroke her, Sango grabbed at her food sitting down on the ground munching away. Her action caused Miroku to fall over flat out beside her on the ground.

Shippo formed a disgusting look as he watched Sango eat food off the dirt.

"Are you guys watching this," Kagome asked as she looked behind her to see if they really were.

The demon had finally reached Kagome and was about to stomp on her. Kirara raced in and saved Kagome just in time.

Shippo smiled, "Go Kirara," he said, but the demon was still coming closer towards them.

Shippo shook with fear, "I have to do something, but I can't handle this demon on my own," he said.

Kirara let Kagome down and growled up at the demon, ready to fight. Just when all seemed lost something from behind attacked the demon. It was Koga.

"She's mine," he said as he fought the demon with his wolf skills. The demon growled and became angrier, but it was not match for Koga.

Koga delivered one last blow and the demon fell to the ground dead.

"Hey," Kagome shouted, "I could have handled that demon," she told him as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah right," Sango said as she somehow gained more food and ate at it.

Kagome glared at her then felt something touch her leg. She looked down worried to see Miroku touching her. "Hey, hands off of her, she's mine and only mine," Koga yelled as he pushed Miroku off of her. Soon a huge argument broke out between the four of them.

Shippo sighed and shook his head, "How am I going to be strong for this?" he asked desperately.

Kirara transformed back and watched the scene with a fearful meow.

A/N: there it is, chapter 4, I know I dragged it out, sorry, well please review and tell me what you thought, did it suck or was it ok?


	5. Envy and Anger

Chapter 5: Envy and Anger

"Inuyasha..are you…not going…to..do anything," Sango asked munching on yet another rice ball as Miroku lusted after her and tried dodging her efforts to keep him away.

Koga threatened to take Kagome back with him and make her his woman permanently.

Inuyasha shrugged, but stayed in his laying spot on the floor.

Kagome frowned, how dare he not want me to himself, I'm so beautiful after all,' she thought with her hands on her hips, "Inuyasha SIT," she yelled.

Inuyasha didn't have too far to go towards the ground as he let out a slight grunt then snored as he fell asleep again.

This made Kagome even angrier, "SIT SIT SIT SIT," she screamed, balling her fists.

"I don't think it's working," Shippo commented as he sighed defeated. Shippo hated to leave them all there unattended, but he knew he had to do something to make them normal again. So after much consideration and a burst of courage he jumped on Kirara's back and ordered her to take him to Kaede's hut. If anyone had the answer it was her.

Glancing down at the earth below, Shippo could still see specks that were engaged in war as if little ants fighting over ant hills.

"INUYASHA YOU CREEP," Kagome yelled, "DON'T YOU LOVE ME?"

Inuyasha snored.

"I love you," Koga said charmingly, "and you will be mine and we will have it all," he said taking her by the hands.

"Let's get one thing straight," Kagome glared at Koga, pointing an index finger at him, "I am too good to be anybody's, but since you have such good taste, I am considering it," she looked behind her to see if Inuyasha was jealous over her.

Nope, still snoring.

"But Sango, I love you and I want you so bad," Miroku pleaded almost melting right there in front of her.

Sango rolled her eyes as she chewed, can't she just eat in peace?

Suddenly an arrow come out of nowhere and whizzed right past Kagome's face. Kagome froze like a deer in headlights. Then she spotted Kikyo at the edge of the forest across from them with her bow raised.

Kagome put her hands on her hips and with a shocking expression said, "That almost hit me," she couldn't believe someone would want to actually kill her.

Kouga turned to Kikyo with a daring look, "How dare you try to kill my Kagome," he said rushing to her.

Kagome crossed her arms and gave Kikyo a 'you're in trouble now' smile.

Inuyasha snored then muttered, "Kikyo," lazily.

Kagome looked back and gave him a disgusted look. Sango went up to Kagome with a lusting Miroku behind her, "Are you ok Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome gave her a frown, "Of course I'm ok," she then sighed.

"I'll teach you to mess with my Kagome," Kouga said as he almost got to Kikyo. Kikyo glared at him daringly with her bow ready. Then behind Kikyo the trees shook and a huge dog demon, Sesshoumaru, rampaged through them.

Kouga and Kikyo scrambled out of his way.

Sesshoumaru charged for the others. Kagome frowned and raised her bow, aiming at him.

He was almost to them and he didn't act like he was going to stop anytime soon. Sango hurried out of the way, but Kagome stood her ground, wanting to prove herself.

Then someone grabbed her waist and saved her from being crushed. Unfortunately that someone was Miroku and he was now on top of her, "Well isn't this convenient," he said with a huge smile.

"Get off me, you'll mess my beautiful hair," Kagome said shoving him off of her and watching as Sesshoumaru raised a claw to destroy the hut Inuyasha was in.

She gasped as his paw come straight through the hut. Inuyasha rolled over in his sleep and barely missed the huge claw.

Then another arrow barely missed Kagome. Kagome gasped again as she turned to Kikyo and stood, Miroku right beside her, "That witch tried to kill me again, that's it, where's my bow," Kagome said searching the ground.

Sesshoumaru went for Sango as she clutched her food to her to protect it and backed away. Then Sesshoumaru cried in pain as an arrow hit him in the back leg.

He turned to see Kagome holding up her bow with a cocky smile. Sesshoumaru glared at her and started for her instead.

Miroku ran to Sango and quickly began touching her, "Are you ok, is your body damaged in any way?"

Sango was beginning to get very uncomfortable as she ate her food, he was touching her in unmentionable places. Finally she smacked him hard, "Stop it, I'm trying to eat," she growled.

Kagome raised her bow, ready to prove herself, but Sesshoumaru wasn't stopping. An arrow nicked him in the ear and he cried out again angrily turning to Kikyo.

'She saved me,' thought Kagome surprised.

But then Kikyo shot another arrow at her, "Inuyasha's mine," said Kikyo angrily.

Kouga laugh, "You can have that flee bitten mongrel," he said and went to Kagome for her protection.

"Hey!" said Kagome glaring at Kouga. Sesshoumaru snapped his jaws as he headed for Kikyo. Kikyo fired arrows one after another. Finally wounded several times, Sesshoumaru headed back to the trees to seek his anger on others.

Kikyo aimed for Kagome again, ready to end her life, but Kouga stepped in front of her.

Up in the air Kirara and Shippo returned, Kaede with them.

"Oh my," said Kaede as they landed away from the scene, "it is worse than I feared."

A/N: I know it's not that great at all, but I just can't seem to get hardly any ideas for this story and I don't know if I will be able to finish it or not without inspiration, sorry, please review though and let me know how it was, I appreciate it.


End file.
